


Ash and Smoke

by molmcmahon



Series: Dragon Riders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dumbledore leaves Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, the Boy-Who-Lived gets kidnapped. He grows up in a land of dragons and dragon riders, Alagaesia. A dragon hatches for him at age 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Inheritance Cycle. Those honors go to JK Rowling and Christopher Paolini.
> 
> This is part one of a series.

“Harry! Get in here!”

Harry turned to look where his adoptive father had poked his head into the barn. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Riders are here! They want you to look at an egg!” Colin yelled back then headed back out to the wintery weather. Harry raised an eyebrow then turned to look at the horse he was grooming.

“What do they want with me?” He muttered, pulling one of the carrots that he had brought out of his coat. “No dragon would want me. I'm not even from here originally.”

The mare whickered, looking at the carrot anxiously.

“Yeah, yeah. Here,” Harry murmured, handing the carrot over.

Harry sighed, knowing that Colin and Maria wouldn't like hearing what he thought of himself. Even though he had had some training with the local magician, he had always been so much more powerful than anyone he had ever met. Though he had never met a Dragon Rider before. Of course he had seen the various dragons in the sky and he was always awed whenever he saw one.

Who'd have thought that that wish he had had when he had been separated from his family, wherever they were, would end up like this? Certainly not him. Granted, he still had dreams of green light and shouting and someone crying but now… He dreamed of dragons.

He dropped the curry comb down into the bucket with the other brushes and walked out of the barn, listening to some of the horses whinnying as he went. He stopped as soon as he left through the barn door as he saw a big dark purple dragon in front of the barn. The Dragon Rider, an elf woman, was already on the ground and talking with his adoptive mother. The dragon was magnificent with white spikes on its back and its claws were the biggest claws that he had ever seen.

“Harry?” Maria called over, turning to look at him.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the dragon as he distantly heard the waves in the distance. He and his adoptive family lived near Terim, the shipping port of Alagaesia. It was also raining but not too heavily, barely enough to call it rain really. The coat he had on repelled water, due to a spell that he had found in a book. Colin and Maria had always encouraged him to learn how to read and since then, he had gobbled up any knowledge. And a few years ago, a big pile of books had seemingly appeared in his room one second. The magic that those books had spoken of was not the ancient language but it had seemed familiar somehow, like it was from his time before Alagaesia. Like his birth parents had used that kind of magic.

“This Dragon Rider wanted to show you an egg,” Maria remarked, gesturing him over. Harry tentatively walked over to stand next to his mother and nodded his hello. The Rider and dragon both emanated powerful magic and it was also wild in nature as well. But it was definitely more powerful than the local sorcerer that he had occasionally trained with. And more… calm, settled or trained, he supposed. “Thalia, I think your name was?”

“Yes. And this is Careth,” the elven woman said. The dragon reached out to sniff Harry and he snorted in amusement. “We have not yet found a Rider for the egg that I have and I wondered if it would hatch for you?”

“Egg?” Harry asked, finally looking away from Careth to the box that was at the Rider's feet.

Thalia nodded and bent down gracefully, like all elves moved. She opened the box and picked up the silver egg that was within and held it out. “It has not hatched for anyone in Ilirea or in Doru Areaba.”

“Oh?” Maria asked, eyes widening. “And you think it will hatch for my son?”

“It might,” Thalia replied, staring at Harry. “Go on.”

Harry looked the egg over, crouching to look at it closely. It was a deep silver, like the color of a key or the color of the stars here and there were ivory white veins running through it. He looked up at Thalia and Careth and they stared back. The Rider gestured to the egg and that was all the permission Harry needed to reach out and touch it. It was smooth, like a pebble roughened by the time it spent in the ocean. And just as Harry touched it, it began to warm in his hands.

“Ah, I thought so,” Thalia said even as Harry's world shrank until all he was focused on was the egg. The silver egg started to break, emitting little squeaks. The egg cracked, falling apart in Harry's hands until he bent his legs and crouched on the ground. He gently lowered the egg to the ground and helped support the little creature inside.

First he saw tiny white claws and then silver scales. The little dragon inside clawed its way out and sat there with its tiny jaws open, like it was panting. Harry was transfixed, not even noticing his parents exchange awed looks and Thalia and Careth watching him patiently. The Rider's dragon took a step toward them and reached a wing over them, shielding them from the rain that was falling. The baby dragon was the same color as the egg, sharing the pretty silver color.

“You're beautiful, little one,” Harry murmured, sitting down cross legged.

The dragon squeaked in delight, turning its head toward Harry, and slowly getting up on its legs. The tiny silver wings on its back fluttered in the slight breeze and he smiled as the little creature toddled over to him and placed its front paws on his legs, raising up to look him in the eyes. The silver dragon had dark blue eyes, a few shades darker than the sky. Harry reached out his left hand and let the baby dragon come to him.

The silver dragon slowly moved to touch Harry's hand and the instant they touched, Harry felt like he had gotten struck by lightning. He went ramrod stiff, back straight, as pure, wild magic flowed through him. The magic flowed through him, like it was touching his very soul for what felt like hours before it calmed down.

He came back to himself a few minutes later to see the baby dragon curled up in his lap, asleep. He smiled, able to feel what was probably the dragon's mind touching up against his own. His left palm itched briefly and he brought it up to look. A spiral had been burned into his palm, marking him for life as a Dragon Rider.

“The gedwëy ignasia,” Harry murmured, reaching down a hand to stroke the dragon's back. The silver dragon trilled quietly, arching into his hand.

“Son, you're a Rider now,” Colin said, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

Harry gently scooped up the dragon and held it close to his chest, hoping that it would borrow some warmth from him. The baby creature curled into him, purring almost.

“Rider?!”

“Yes,” Thalia said, sounding happy. Harry stood up and stared at the other Rider and her dragon. “Will you come with me to Illirea for your training? And so we can properly welcome you?”

“But…” Harry glanced down at the little dragon. The baby dragon looked back up at him, deep blue eyes adoring. “Why did you pick me, little one?”

He felt a little, barely there touch to his mind. A touch that was all love and support. There was no doubt in the dragon's mind that it had chosen the right Rider.

“That scar...” Thalia said, drawing Harry's attention back. “Where did you get it? It looks like a lightning bolt.”

“I… don't know,” Harry replied, glancing at his parents.

“We found him when he was one and a half,” Maria said. “Placed on our doorstep by someone or something. He was halfway frozen and all hungry. That's all we know.”

“Hmm.”

“And you're 17?” Thalia asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I am not a good judge of human ages,” Thalia conceded, grinning a little.

“Yeah, I'm 17.”

Thalia nodded, eyes going wide a little. “You'll be the youngest Rider ever then. But I'm sure this little one knows what its doing.”

Harry received vehement agreement from the dragon and he smiled. “Mom, dad, would you guys mind if I left with her? I want to learn.”

Maria and Colin exchanged glances but nodded at him.

“We knew you would probably be leaving us anyway,” Colin offered. “The magicians around here are not that great, we know.”

“You know of the ancient language?” Thalia questioned as Maria left to go grab something from the house.

“Some of it,” Harry replied, glancing into Careth's purple eyes. “I also love to read.”

“Well, you'll fit in quite well with us,” Thalia said.

“I need to go grab something,” Harry said. The little dragon had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, after crawling up onto his shoulder and wrapping its tail around his neck. “I don't want to leave my books here.”

“There will be books aplenty at the capital,” Thalia said.

“I… I don't want to leave my favorites.”

“Very well. We will wait here.”

 

* * *

 

 

He gathered up the books with the strange titles, like _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Book Level Two_ (there was one of those books for every level up until level seven) and stuck them in his bag. He was glad that he had somehow managed to create a weightless and limitless bag two years ago, just by willing it to happen and had read that incantation in a book. He packed his clothes and hygiene supplies along with a hunting dagger while the little silver dragon looked on from his bed. It trilled sometimes when he asked it if it was okay or needed something to eat. At the latter question, the dragon squeaked an affirmative and he pulled out the leftover meat from last night and fed it to the dragon, strip by strip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Harry said goodbye to his parents and promised that he would write, he turned to look at Thalia. “How am I meant to get to Illirea? If I ride by horse, it'll take me days to get there.”

“Careth has already said he will willingly let you ride with me,” Thalia said, gesturing to the saddle on Careth's back. “Vrael and the others will be interested to meet you. As will, I think, Oromis.”

“Who's Oromis?” Harry asked, already knowing who Vrael was. That elf was the leader of the Riders; everyone knew who he was. He watched as Thalia moved over to climb up onto her dragon, as Careth moved his right front leg to act like a step.

“One of the elders,” Thalia said. “He's teaching Morzan and Brom now but you'll meet him. Come on. That's all the belongings you're taking?”

Harry grinned a little but nodded. “Yeah. This little bag has all that I need in it.”

“Alright, if you're sure.”

“Are you sure your dragon won't throw me off?” Harry asked wearily. He had heard horror stories of people who weren't Riders touching dragons. Nevermind someone who had tried to get close to one of the wild ones. That never ended well if the stories were true.

_I am not a horse._

Harry started at the voice in his head. It was a deep male voice but it had a bit of a musical tone to it.

“Okay, oh mighty dragon,” Harry said sarcastically, making sure to not throw off his own dragon. It was still asleep on his shoulder, having fallen asleep after eating and it was probably exhausted from hatching too. He stepped up onto Careth's leg then up onto his back, settling behind Thalia and lowering his dragon to nap in his lap. Colin and Maria waved at him right before Careth started to run, facing away from the farm. Away from the coast and the sea.

_I like him._

Thalia laughed then reached down to stroke Careth's neck. “We're set, friend of my heart.”

Harry tightened his fingers on the saddle, stroking the little silver dragon's back as Careth took off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Harry was meditating in one of the training rooms in Ilirea. He had been taken aside by a senior Rider a few days after he had arrived at the capital and been told that he would join the few Riders in training that were already somewhat skilled in magic. There were only four of them, with him included. But he felt the distinct touch to his mind from his own dragon and he opened his eyes, looking out over the balcony that was attached to the room.

Despite only being a week old, the little silver hatchling was already growing and quickly. It shuffled over to him on somewhat shaky legs, still learning how to walk and how to run.

“You okay, little one?” Harry murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke the dragon's snout. It huffed out a sigh and leaned into his hand, radiating pleasure in the bond. “Need anything?”

_You are Harry?_

He startled at the words that obviously came from the dragon, peering down at it. It peered up at him with its blue eyes, looking at him with adoration.

“Yes, that's my name,” Harry replied. _Do you… Are you looking for a name for yourself?_

The dragon nodded, putting its front limbs on his crossed legs and pushing itself up to look him in the eyes.

“You're a female dragon, right?” Harry questioned, stroking the hatchling's back. Thalia had told him that the silver dragon was female, having been told that by Careth when they were traveling to the capital.

_Yes._

“Well… let's see. I did see a potential name in one of the books that had appeared a few days ago,” Harry remarked. “Are you Luna?”

The silver dragon tilted its head, sending confusion down the bond.

“The book said it meant moon,” Harry explained quietly. “It also is another name for Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the hunt from what I read. Though I don't know where that is from. Maybe it's from my dreams or something.”

_Hmmm… Yes, I am Luna. A goddess._

Harry chuckled and nodded. _Of course you are. A goddess who apparently chose me._

Luna hummed in thought and nudged him with his tail, her wings fluttering. _We dragons are picky about whom we choose. I chose you because we will have much adventures together._ _And_ _y_ _ou have a gentle heart. The Dragon Riders will need you._

Harry stared down at her, more than a little bemused. _I don't like the sound of that. Adventures?_

_You are not from here, are you?_

_No. My parents found me when I was a toddler, a hatchling in your terms._

Luna trilled and peered up at his forehead, where his scar was. _What is that?_

Harry sighed and ran his finger over the lightning bolt scar. _It's a scar. I think someone tried to kill me._

Luna growled, her wings going up and still and her tail beating the stone floor. _Someone tried to kill my Rider before I met you? Who?_

Harry grinned. _I don't know. All I remember are the dreams that I've had._

Confusion came from Luna as she growled again and curled up in his lap. Smoke came from her slightly open mouth.

“Dreams of a green light racing toward me and screams,” Harry muttered, stroking Luna's back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I bet Brom was dropped on his head as a kid!”

Harry rolled his eyes at what he had heard Morzan exclaim in the community dining room for the Riders in training. It was a big, outdoor space, with no roof to let dragons fly in and out. And given that it was summer time, they all enjoyed eating outside. The sun beat down on them, occasionally shadowed by a dragon flying under it. It wasn't windy at all and nor was it humid.

“It's a miracle his dragon chose him! He's a loser!” Morzan continued, not even raising his voice, knowing that all of the Riders and the Riders in training could hear him. “Saphira could have chosen better!”

“Stop it!” Harry finally yelled, standing up and dropping his fork. He saw Brom hunch in on himself as he ate next to Harry and reached out an arm to squeeze his shoulder. Brom looked up at him in askance, uncertain. Harry raised an eyebrow but returned to look at Morzan. “Leave Brom be! Saphira chose him because she probably thought he would be a good Rider and a good friend. Leave him be.”

_Must you cause trouble in the lunchroom everyday?_

Harry snorted at Luna's comment. _I can't stand Morzan. Thinks he's better than everyone. Honestly, I don't know why his dragon chose him._

Luna was eating with the other dragons in the field next to where the Riders were. It had been two years since they had come to the capital, two years since Luna had hatched for him. And it had been a wonderful two years. He and Luna had learned alongside each other over the past two years, learning what it took to be a Dragon Rider.

The people that helped out the Riders and staffed the dragon areas fed all the dragons twice a day and got paid for it well. It certainly made for loud meal times, to eat next to twenty plus dragons. There lots of roaring as the older female dragons chose the pecking order.

_Some of us choose their Riders based on deeper emotions. I myself also agree with you_ _though_ _. I know why Saphira chose Brom but as for why Morzan's dragon chose him…_

_I'm okay with him bullying me. Well, not really but better me than Brom at the moment. Oromis should have really separated those two._

Luna sighed, her uncertainty flowing from her to him over the bond. Harry could feel her contentment at chowing down on a leg of wild boar, at eating next to one of her friends. Saphira, Brom's dragon, was eating on her other side. Luna and Saphira had long since become friends, hunting together, resting together, training together, regardless of the fact that Harry and Luna were training under a different teacher. _You do not agree with some of the things that the Riders do?_

_The very fact that there are 'Elders' that never change. No one ever retires from the council of elders and they don't take on missions after being put on the council. That means they're not risking their lives like all the rest of us do. I know it's been a while since someone died but still… What if there's a war and none of the council members and their dragons take part in it? People are bound to get pissed at that._

_You think there will be a war?_

Harry hummed in thought. _The urgals could get restless enough to start one, I suppose. And there has been talk amongst the Riders…_

_Some of the other dragons have listened to their Riders. They say the same. What of your dreams? I know you had a nightmare last night._

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his relatively long black hair. It reached down to his shoulders now and he usually tied it back when they trained in sword combat or in using the ancient language. He was having the same dream that he had had a few months ago. Of a big, black dog and a mutated wolf like creature.

_I don't know what it means. I tried talking to one of the elder Riders but they didn't know what it meant either. The books that keep showing up don't have a solution in them either._ _Though I know what that green light was. It was a killing curse, like the death words in the ancient language._ _My parents don't have the answer too._

Luna sent love to him after he started to shake and he sighed happily, grinning at the feeling of being wrapped in her wings. If he had a nightmare, usually he would end up with her wrapped around him. He absolutely loved it.

_Moon of my life._

Luna trilled happily and smug pleasure flowed from the bond.

Harry snorted and refocused on his midday meal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later, Harry and Luna met their first group of wild dragons. They had been on a mission with Thalia and Careth and had gotten separated from them in the mountains in the east. They were in the Hadarac Dessert and the foothills where wild dragons sometimes put their heart of hearts were a few miles to the east.

Multiple dragons flew in the sky above them, some stopping to snap at them when Luna flew too close. A few of them Harry even mistook for more mountains when they were in fact really old dragons. One light red, small dragon flew over to them and stared up at Harry curiously.

_Have you ever seen wild dragons before, Luna?_

_No, this is my first. They're wild for a reason and dangerous._

Harry stared at the little wild dragon and on impulse, waved at it. The red dragon snorted, its eyes going wide before turning and flying off.

_They think dragons don't need Riders, don't they?_

Luna tipped her head around and nodded, her blue eyes narrowed. _They think we're slaves or servants of you two-leggers. But that is so far from the truth. You feel like the other half of my soul._

_I feel the same way about you. I love you._

Luna hummed and returned the sentiment before turning and flying off to find Thalia and Careth.

 

* * *

 

 

A year later, Harry quickly slipped up onto Luna's back and strapped himself into the saddle that the quartermaster had made for her. Luna growled anxiously, wings beating as if she was already aloft.

_Okay, okay, I'm ready._

Luna roared out, letting a little silver fire out of her mouth then jumped up into the air. The winds were beating heavily today, making it a little risky to fly today but they had a mission. Her silver scales flashed in the weak autumn sun, reflecting any warmth. It was lightly drizzling and cloudy, making for perfect cover for them to fly to one of the elven cities.

_How much time do we have?_

Harry resorted to mind speak as they flew, as it was too windy for Luna to hear him if he spoke out loud.

_Vrael said we should get there within half a day. The message needs to be delivered by tomorrow morning at the very least._

Luna was massive even at only three years old. She was about as tall as a one story building and her wings were long, causing her to have more strength available to her. But her best strength was her speed. Luna was the fastest dragon in the bunch, in her year. She was always smug when she was talking with her friends or other Riders when they asked. She was even faster than Lenora, her mentor dragon.

_Do_ _you_ _know what is in the message? Did Vrael say something?_

Harry shook his head. “No. He told me nothing but he was frowning. His magic was also flaring around him, if that makes sense.”

_No one else sees magic the way you do, my Rider. I trust you._

Harry grinned, ducking down on Luna's back. His practice sword was still in its sheath, having not been taken out for practice as he usually did at this time in the morning. Vrael had come to them and asked them to deliver a letter to Ellesmera even though Harry wasn't one of the elven Riders.

_Maybe this is a practice mission?_

Harry rubbed one of Luna's scales and felt her mind fuzz a little.

_Stop that! I'm flying! You promised not to do that while I'm flying!_

Harry laughed and withdrew his hand. _Vrael looked awfully upset about something if this was a practice mission. And why us? We're in training._

_I am the fastest dragon in Ilirea at the moment. And you have two magical cores._

_Yeah, I don't think those were the reasons._

 

* * *

 

 

“Micheal and his dragon are dead,” Vrael remarked, looking out over the assembled group of trainees and Riders. He had come from Doru Areaba a few weeks ago and everyone had been on their best behavior. Though Harry still had to occasionally block Brom from Morzan. That hadn't changed.

He stood next to Brom and a few of his friends from the special Riders that took magic intensive classes. At Vrael's announcement, everyone broke up into conversation. Micheal had been one of the elders on the council.

“I wonder how it happened,” Brom muttered.

“He's the second elder to get killed,” Thalia said, glancing over at Harry.

“He's the third Rider to get killed,” Harry whispered. “Remember that young boy who had just had a black dragon hatch for him several years ago? He was murdered and the dragon disappeared. Even my family and I heard about that.”

Thalia's eyes narrowed in memory. “I remember that. I wonder...”

“What?” Brom asked.

“If these murders are connected...” Thalia trailed off, her eyes closing briefly. “I have been sent on more missions than usual. Looking for someone.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Brom.

“Looking for Galbatorix?” Harry questioned.

Thalia stared at Harry then shook her head. “You always have been perceptive. Yes, a lot of the senior Riders have been sent out to look for him. However, you did not hear this from me.”

“Rider's honor,” Harry muttered. “Any luck?”

“No. No one's been able to find him. Oromis' words at the meeting when Galbatorix asked for another dragon got around the council,” Thalia remarked. “Now everyone's worried.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry watched as one of the elven Riders stood up on their dragon's back and walked back to the tail, while still in the air.

_I wonder if I'll be able to do that in a few years._

Luna grumbled, muttering something about having a reckless Rider.

_I won't jump off your tail more than a few times, I promise. I'm not an elf. But still…_

_Harry, no._

_We'll practice. Besides, it's only next year that we become official. Rhunon will be making my sword then and we'll be able to help out the Riders._

The two of them were flying back from Farthen Dur, with three other Riders. The dwarves had had a little dispute between their clans and Oromis had sent them to respond. It had been a year after Vrael had made that announcement that one of the council elders had died and had thus decreed that everyone, be they trainee or not, would be going in pairs or a small group on missions.

_What of your recent dream? It's been on your mind much today._

Harry sighed and laid down on Luna's back. He had seen a person, a man he supposed, with red eyes like a dragon or a stunted dragon. The man had been bald and had radiated evil even though it was suppose to be a dream. And there had been other people around the man. People wearing bone white masks that covered their faces.Harry hadn't known what to make of it.

_I don't know. The last time I told someone about my dreams, they thought I was crazy._

Luna hummed. _Crazy? What made you think that?_

_They looked weirded out, wide eyes and they had gone pale. Thalia thought I was having prophetic dreams but I don't know. Did Galbatorix have red eyes and practically no nose? Luna, that man in my dreams looked like he was part snake!_

Luna huffed out a dragon laugh, big exhale of breath and rumbled bemusedly. _I do not think so. I haven't seen a human two-legger that didn't have a nose either._

Harry snorted at that, knowing that all dragons, more or less, referred to humans sometimes as two leggers.

_We haven't seen anything like the man in my dreams, period. Maybe I'm just… I don't know, making stuff up in my head._

Luna turned her head around to look him in the eyes. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she glared at him, some smoke coming out of her mouth, as her wings beat to keep her aloft.

_Harry, no. I believe you. You wake up screaming sometimes from these nightmares. They are real._

Harry sighed gratefully and nodded at her. _Thanks._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Rise, Dragon Rider,” Oromis said. “Serve us well and be a credit to your title. Rhunon?”

Harry stared at the elf woman as she walked up to him and Luna, who was standing right next to him. Rhunon held a sheath in her hands, a sheath that held a sword with a silver hilt and a silver gem in the hilt. She stopped before them, studied Luna for a minute before handing the sheath and sword over. “I used an unusual gem for your sword, one that could probably take more energy than others. Use it well.”

Harry grasped the sword's hilt and pulled the sword out, the sound of the brightsteel sword ringing out. “...Rhunon-elda, this is beautiful. I love it.”

He swung it once or twice in his left hand, the same hand that the gedwëy ignasia was on. The sword was light, in both weight and color. It shared the color of Luna's scales as all Rider swords did and it gleamed in the sunlight.

_She outdid herself this time. That sword will be the greatest weapon I have ever seen._

Harry raised an eyebrow. _That's because it's your Rider's sword. You're biased._

_Of course I am. You are the most powerful Rider in magic, maybe passing Vrael._

_We don't know that._

_It's true. Some of the other dragons and their Riders talk. Well, in addition to gossiping about Riders disappearing._

“What will you name it?” Rhunon asked, grinning at him.

_Have any suggestions?_

_Go with your instincts. Whatever you pick, it's bound to be great._

“I think I shall name it, Evarína,” Harry commented, sheathing the sword and strapping it to his waist. “For star. I have my moon and now a star.”

Luna bellowed in triumph and love flowed from her as she let loose a cloud of silver fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sat crosslegged on one of the rocks near the river that ran east of Illirea, occasionally watching as Luna flew loops up in the air. There was also another dragon, this one a dark green male dragon called Artos, flying with her. The other Rider was sitting next to Harry, watching the two. Devin, a human Rider of ten years, was just starting to change in accordance with the Rider bond. The other man's ears were growing pointed and less curvy.

“You think they will mate?” Devin asked quietly. “Artos is more than a little picky with whom he consorts.”

Harry laughed. “My Luna is the same. She hasn't mated at all in all the years I've known her. But she said she felt the need just yesterday.”

“She is beautiful,” Devin commented. “Silver scales. What did you say her name meant?”

“I… Her name means moon,” Harry explained, his hand going to the blade at his side. It had been two months since he had become an official Dragon Rider, two months since relaxed orders had come down the line from the council. “I read it in a book somewhere.”

The dreams had gotten worse since being made an official Rider. Explosions, fire and death had starred in his dreams ever since and the man with red eyes and no nose was the main leader. Along with a woman who disgusted Harry at her very look. She was teaching children when she looked like she no right to. Faint affection came through the bond from Luna even as she hid her mind from him, distracted as she was. He smiled and sent love back, along with an ounce of teasing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week later, alarm bells woke Harry up. Drums were beating somewhere in the city and he could hear shouts and the sound of steel hitting steel.

_Luna, what is it? What's going on?_

The big hunk of dragon next to him sleepily opened her eyes and woke to instant alertness at the sounds of war. She stretched her neck out and stood up, stretching her wings.

_We're being attacked… But I can't see by what._

“Rider Potter! Wake up! We're being attacked by other Riders!”

Harry instantly stood up, stretched quickly and flicked a finger. His armor flew onto him, strapping itself onto his body. He scooped up his sword and watched as Luna galloped over and out through her door then followed her. The city was alive with elves and humans getting ready for battle. Archers were running through the city, nocking their bows as they went.

Harry ran and quickly jumped up onto Luna's back after saddling her and rode up into the sky. A few other Riders were already in the sky and were battling with other…

_We're being attacked by other Riders… What the actual hell is going on?_

Luna bared her fangs and roared, letting loose a bout of flame. A red dragon charged Thalia and Careth, blowing a bout of red flame at them. Careth batted it away with his huge wings.

Harry was about to go ask someone what the hell was going on when a massive black dragon appeared. This dragon wasn't just massive though. It was the size of a small mountain, with pale blue eyes and…

_So much for relaxed orders. It's Galbatorix!_

Harry narrowed his eyes and saw as seven other Riders spread out alongside Galbatorix.

_Harry… What do I do? Those are Riders._ _Those are my kin!_

Harry drew his blade, ignoring the shining sword, while he took stock of the situation. _Well…I don't know._

They watched as Galbatorix and his black dragon charged a light red dragon and its Rider. The black dragon ran right into the light red dragon, got its fangs and teeth around the smaller dragon and…

Luna and the other dragons not next to Galbatorix bellowed in outrage as they watched the massive black dragon snap the neck of the smaller dragon.

_Kinslayer! Traitor!_

Then it was chaos. Fire, blood and war followed. Rider versus Rider. Harry tuned out everything but Luna and the nine Riders who had turned traitor. The elves down below shot so many arrows up into the air but they did little as each Rider who had turned traitor and their dragon spewed fire and magic down on the city. Screams followed as more than a few loyal Riders and their dragons died, their bodies falling down to the ground.

Luna screamed as Thalia died from a combined magical attack and Careth bellowed, flying straight at the massive black dragon and its kinslayer Rider. Harry watched in bloody dismay as the massive black dragon and Careth collided, with Careth freezing at the last moment. It was like the other dragon was frozen in the air then two of the traitor dragons pounced from above, raking Thalia's dragon with their claws and fangs.

Harry cried out, tears falling from his eyes. He glanced down and saw that the city was evacuating. Elves were fleeing while they could and the women and children were ahead of the lines. Elven magicians were protecting the rear, as one of the nine traitor dragons spewed fire over the refugee line. The fire vanished into a shield then Harry returned his attention to the green dragon facing him and Luna. The Rider on it was elven and his blade was bloody. The Rider pair were below them, basically right under Luna which gave him an idea.

Harry could feel Luna's outrage and grief as other Riders and their dragons died around them. _Luna! Catch me!_

Harry pulled his blade out and dove, jumping off of Luna and landing right on the green dragon and its traitor Rider. He pulled on his magic and froze the Rider as he struck, landing a fatal blow. The green Rider however, didn't stay frozen for long and ignored the chest wound that he had been dealt, striking out with his green blade. Harry dodged and returned the blow, trading strikes until the Rider fell. Harry swung around and swung his sword, impaling the Rider and kicking him off. Then he struck the dragon in its side, his shining blade going right through the dragon hide beneath him.

The dragon underneath him bellowed in rage and pain and bucked, flipping itself around as Harry tried to stay on. Harry fell and fell as he saw the second to last friendly dragon die and fall too, destroying a building as it went. Though Harry was caught, Luna sweeping under him and catching him.

_Don't you ever do that again!_

_Luna…_

Grief and rage ran both ways through the bond and Harry directed Luna to catching the last Rider. Thuviel, Harry vaguely remembered.

 

* * *

 

 

“You must get word to Vrael in Doru Araeba,” Thuviel ordered urgently, his brown eyes dull with grief. The sun had set and thirty Riders and their dragons were dead. All of Harry's friends were dead except for Brom and Saphira, who had already taken off for the Dragon Rider Headquarters. He didn't know where Oromis and Glaedr were except that they had been chased. The bodies of dragons, their Riders and elves were lying strewn around the city, some bleeding out and soon to be dead. Some dragons had been burned to death. Others had fallen in pieces and Harry had yelled in outrage at seeing those dragons. The dragons that Galbatorix had taken on had had their heads separated from their bodies and their eldunari stolen. “If we are to survive, go now. And bring these eggs with you. I do not want Galbatorix to have them. I will go with Shella and her dragon.”

“But Luna could quite easily carry you too,” Harry argued, looking up into the night sky. The moon shone down on them, making Luna's scales sparkle in the moonlight. Some of the cuts and bloody lines of gashes on her body were still visible with Harry sparing all the magic that he could to heal her. He had tended to her most urgent wounds, a few slashes that she had acquired when a traitor dragon had raked her across her wings and far side. It had made landing a bit precarious but she managed.

“She's the fastest of the two,” Shella said, her green eyes also red and hazy with pain and grief and rage. “We all know it. And you're the most capable of protecting the eggs.”

Harry nodded, feeling his body shake from all of the emotions of the day. He was also bloody, his clothing and armor painted with red. His sword hadn't gotten that much action but for the green dragon and its Rider.

“How could we have let this happen?” Harry uttered wearily as he gently grasped the trunk with the four eggs in them. He cast a feather-light spell on the trunk, took one look at the eggs then fastened it to the saddle on Luna's back. Luna hadn't said a word to him since she had caught him but he knew that she wasn't mad with him. They were all still in shock. “Did the elves make it out okay?”

“I think they did,” Thuviel replied as Harry slowly jumped up onto Luna's back. “They carried a wounded Rider or two with them too. Ones who had lost their dragons.”

Harry nodded and looked up to the north, where Ellesmera was suppose to be. “I hope they make it okay.”

Shella sighed. “None of us will be okay after this. If we make it.”

Thuviel shuddered and gestured to Harry. “You should be off. Go.”

“You two will be leaving soon, right?”

“We'll leave right after you,” Shella answered, already hopping up onto her blue dragon's back. “But we'll take a separate route.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry and Luna took off a few minutes afterward, both of them tired. Harry had resorted to using magic that he had only known from the books that had appeared throughout the years. Books which he had not left behind. All of his supplies were in a small bag with an extension charm on it next to the trunk with the dragon eggs.

_Luna, are you okay?_

_No. You aren't either._

_None of us are or will be. Dragon killing dragon. It's unheard of._

Luna shook her head as she flew. _No, not even in the dragon war, did we dragons kill each other. What were they thinking today? They're traitors, kinslayers!_ _They killed their own kind!_

_Their Riders… If I went dark, started killing like that, would you follow me?_

Luna was quiet for a good several minutes. _Yes._

Harry flinched at her defeated tone. _Not to worry,_ _my moon_ _. I don't plan on it._

_Good, 'cause I would push you onto your back and sit on you until you thought otherwise._

_I thought you said you would follow me._

_Yeah, if you were being serious._

 

* * *

 

Harry watched as the landscape around them changed as they flew further and further east. It was dark enough that he couldn't really see anything other than dark blotches on the ground that were trees or small hills. A few minutes after their last conversation, Luna straightened up in the air, feeling like it was going alert.

_Harry, there's something on the ground over there._ _I don't know what…_

Harry peered over Luna's neck and down to the ground more than a few miles below them. He narrowed his eyes, wary of casting some light to aid them because he didn't want to get noticed or draw attention. He let her pull him into her mind, allowing them both to see what she saw.

There was a big lump on the ground below them, through the clouds. But the shape and form of it suggested…

_That's a dragon… A… dead one._

Luna growled, smoke flying out of her mouth. _I want to go see him._

_Luna…_ Harry whispered a spell to reveal any human presence or dragon and the magic revealed nothing except the usual birds and the nocturnal animals. And the presence of a Rider. _Okay, let's go but not for long. We're being hunted._

Luna dipped her head and started to circle, starting in big circles than growing to smaller and smaller circles as she came in for a landing. Harry jumped off a minute before Luna landed, having seen the person or figure that was right next to the body of the dark brown dragon. Luna's wings wilted a little as she walked over to the body and she lowered her head over the body.

_Be at peace, brother, kin._

Harry sighed in defeat but went over to kneel before the Rider. The Rider was badly injured, maybe fatally, as Harry looked the elven woman over. There were gashes that were oozing blood at a slow pace, as if the woman was close to dying, like she had lost most if not all of her blood already. Her bright blue eyes were dull, glazed over with pain and anguish. Harry raised his hand up, ready to heal her when her eyes lit with recognition. There was blood matted in her blond hair, along with bits of… dragon scale. Harry's stomach roiled in his stomach and he thanked whatever god was listening that he had had a light breakfast this morning.

“No.”

Harry raised an eyebrow then looked over to her dragon, her dead partner, his heart aching for the woman. “You want to die with him.”

The elf nodded and peered over to where Luna was watching them. Luna's blue eyes were sad but angry, angry at all of the death today.

_His heart of hearts is gone, Harry. They are stealing our eldunari._

Harry shuddered at that thought, that Galbatorix was probably enforcing his will on dragons that had been fighting against the fallen.

“You are going to warn the others, Vrael?” the elven woman asked. “To fight?”

“Yes and I'm bringing some eggs too,” Harry replied softly then shook his head. “At least let me sooth your passing. You must be in a lot of pain.”

The woman shook her head, leaned further against the body of her partner. Her eyes looked up at Luna then at him. Her skin was pale, almost white as her breath turned shaky. “You will need your strength. Save it. I will give my strength to you as a gift, human Rider.”

Harry startled as one of her arms shot out and grabbed his left hand, where the Gedwëy Ignasia had bloomed on his palm. Power raced through him and his body stilled.

_Luna, I need you!_

Luna tromped over to him and leaned down, touching her nose to his shoulder. And with her help, Harry took a deep breath as the power that shot through him didn't overwhelm him. His body felt like it had gotten struck by lightning and it felt like whatever it was, lasted forever. But it only took a few minutes for the power to finally calm down.

He felt like he was halfway drunk, as his heart beat quickly. When he opened his eyes next, he could see plainly in the dark. Everything was like it was broad daylight out. He peered at the elven Rider and saw as she took her last breath and her arm lowered, unclasping from his. She slumped further into the body of her partner and was gone. Harry could feel tears building in his eyes and swiped them away before reaching out to close her eyes.

“Mor’ranr, shur’tugal.” [Peace, Dragon Rider]

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were halfway to the coast, to the Rider lookout on the mountain when they heard the sound of wings. Harry turned around in the saddle and peered out at the surrounding landscape. They were a few miles from the Spine and he knew it wasn't Shella and Thuviel behind them. They had split off more than an hour ago.

_Luna, speed up. We're being followed._

Harry felt her wings beat quicker, pushing air behind them, but she was tiring. They had gone nonstop for the whole night and it was almost dawn. The dragon following them did the same but Harry could just make out that whoever it was that was following them, was going faster. And whoever was following them was blending in with the night sky.

_Harry?_

_It's Galbatorix. See what you can do to loose them._

Fear flowed from Luna and he patted her neck, stroking her scales. _I won't let him or his dragon hurt you. They'll have go through me first._

 

* * *

 

 

The minute Luna changed course, five more dragons surrounded them. Luna stopped midair, her wings beating in place. Fear followed by anger overwhelmed Harry's mind.

_Traitors! Kinslayer!_

Harry spoke a shield into a place on top of the wards already placed around Luna and himself. It only had a mild tug on his two magical cores but since he had used plenty of magic today, he didn't have that much to begin with. Spells came from every which way and fire was blown toward them, fire of varying colors.

_Harry, we're outnumbered! I can't fight six dragons!_

Galbatorix rode in on his dragon and smirked at them. “So comes the end of the fastest dragon in this year's hatchlings. I wish it weren't so but the Riders must die.”

_Luna, flip yourself. I'll stay on._

_What?_

_Flip! Now!_

Harry felt as Luna flipped herself upside down and held on tightly to the saddle, narrowly missing the killing word in the ancient language or breaking Galbatorix's focus. The trunk on her back rattled but stayed put, thanks to the ropes that Harry had tied it down with. Another few spells came their way but white light appeared around Harry and Luna. Harry stiffened at the foreign feel of the magic that bound him. He could feel it tugging him, pulling him to another time and place but he could feel its intentions and they did not include bringing Luna along.

_Luna!_

_Harry!_

_I love you!_

He could hear Galbatorix and the other fallen Riders gasp and shout. Harry growled and tugged on the foreign magic, willing it to include Luna too. If he lost her… If Luna was forced to stay behind… He would not know what to do without her. If he disappeared right now, it would probably mean her death. And he would not let that happen. The white glow pushed back against him but he pressed his will on it, forcing it to include Luna too. It took a minute but finally, the white glow encompassed Luna too.

The last thing that he saw was Galbatorix's eyes widening upon realizing that Harry had the last eggs from Illirea with him. Then something tugged them away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, part 2 of the series and Harry and Luna arrive in England.
> 
> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


End file.
